


刚刚在自己笔记里翻出个过去的梦，完全无法理解主角怎么把正常galgame打成AVG最后结局变基佬了……

by Braisedcrab



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, galgame的主角不需要名字, 即使是梦里的galgame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 很久以前的梦，内容如标题，主角打出了一整条galgame的BL隐藏线吧，大概。以前发在某论坛，马甲是糖醋排骨，嗯
Relationships: 海默/主角
Kudos: 1





	刚刚在自己笔记里翻出个过去的梦，完全无法理解主角怎么把正常galgame打成AVG最后结局变基佬了……

我那个梦里主角听别人介绍下了个hgame，结果刚安装完成，他就穿了，穿进了游戏里。

这个游戏背景有点像中式西幻，反正他醒来发现自己变成了游戏主角，自己刚因为偷了东西被人追赶。这个时候他跑到一条街道里，弹出了对话框：你要到哪里躲一下？然后在三个不同的地方弹出了妹子的头像，后面还有简短说明。

一个是金发蓝眼双马尾傲娇大小姐，一个是褐长直绿眼的温柔杂货店老板女儿，一个是一个银发紫眼的毫无存在感孤女。

主角看了半天这个选项，追兵居然没追上来！这个槽点多大我就不说了。他思考的当然是哪个妹子比较颜正比较好攻（推）略（倒）。因为金发双马尾和褐长直温柔姐姐他平时推得实在有点多，实际上是多到有点想吐了，看到那个孤女的头像就分外顺眼。这妹子颜正啊，而且看看那个属性，毫无存在感！多么适合现在的情况！现在他被一群人追！需要的就是没有存在感！躲过追捕！

所以他选了毫无存在感的孤女，跑到那个老楼底下，爬水管翻进了那妹子房里。

他刚翻进妹子房里就被发现了。妹子问是谁？还跑过来看，主角心想不能让她叫起来，于是直接捂住她的嘴压在桌子上，这个时候跳出了选项。

A推  
B不推

主角心想真不愧是hgame，可是现在推真的适合吗！果断会被抓现行吧！xo一时爽，开局就be！于是他果断选择了B，跟妹子说我刚刚被一群坏人追（明明是你自己偷东西！），我借你这里躲一下，你不要叫，我不会伤害你的。你答应不叫就点头，我放开你。

妹子点了点头，然后主角松开了手。一松手他就后悔了。卧槽，这妹子要是诈他怎么办！

可是妹子没有叫，只是离他远远的，缩在房间的一角。

然后外面吵吵闹闹的，那些人还一扇门一扇门地拍，就在主角心想难道我躲错地方的时候，妹子毫无存在感的体质发作，那群人居然直接跳过了这个房间！！！

主角：……真不愧毫无存在感。

最后那些人吵吵嚷嚷地走了，主角就站在窗前看着他们骂骂咧咧地从街上离开。等确认他们不会回来的时候，他看向那个妹子，毫无节操的选项又跳了出来。

A推  
B不推

其实主角是有点心动的，毕竟这是个hgame嘛！但是那个妹子看着他的眼神满是紧张，他就觉得自己很禽兽。于是他果断选了不推，对妹子安抚地笑笑，又爬墙出去了。

妹子从窗口看着他离开。这个时候系统提示妹子对他好感度+5，主角心里一阵得意。

注意，这里很重要，妹子现在对他的好感度是5。这里非常重要。虽然目前还是比较bg，但是妹子对他的好感度就卡死在这个5上，再也没有前进过。

主角在这个镇上游荡，不时练习下偷窃技巧，又在镇外打打怪，居然这样也升到了5级。主角觉得很奇怪，为什么hgame也能升级？难道升级之后还能升级JJ或者选多个不同的JJ？（虽然我也很想知道为什么，但是即使这确实是我的梦，你也太没有节操了点！）

这个时候，那个孤女突然找上了他，希望主角能够把自己带离这个镇。

主角问她为什么要离开这个镇，孤女就变得委屈起来。然后他知道了，孤女在那个金发双马尾大小姐家里当帮佣，结果被管家x骚扰。我笔记上写着自己的推测，看来攻略大小姐可能开启正常后宫线，可是主角这个猪头并没有想到，他第一反应是：咦？她的隐藏结界破了？

这个时候弹出了选项：A答应她，B拒绝她。

主角就选择了答应。

妹子很高兴，回家收拾东西就跟着主角要离开。这个时候主角说我们两个到外面去得有个身份吧，妹子问那我叫你什么比较好，主角又见到选项：A主人，B亲爱的，C哥哥。

主角心想主人是什么鬼？我一看就知道是个穷鬼，别招引奇怪的人。现在好感度才5，亲爱的还是暂时别选吧，这么看来C选项的哥哥是最好的。

主角：你以后叫我哥哥吧，我们以后就兄妹相称。

妹子一愣，然后笑了起来：好的，哥哥。

系统提示妹子亲情度＋4。

主角：= =？亲情度？这是什么东西？

主角带着妹子到了另一个镇上。这个时候，他们没钱了。妹子又觉得他们可以堂堂正正打工，而不是靠着主角偷窃度日。主角答应了。然后两个人分开去找工作，主角到处碰壁，可是妹子已经凭借着多年帮佣经验找到了多种短期工：洗衣、清洁、帮厨等等。最后主角很愧疚，就跑去接任务打怪。拿着报酬回来跟妹子说赚够了钱还可以继续旅程，妹子很高兴地点头。主角心想，都会对我笑了，看来好感度很高了吧？于是一拉开菜单……好感度还是5，亲情度达到了20+。

主角：……等等，为什么不涨好感只涨亲情？！

主角觉得不对了，于是他决定多和妹子相处，就跟妹子说我们一起去打怪吧，你也能多点求生技能。事实上，主角是想通过英雄救美涨跌好感。我想假如没开启那个坑爹的亲情度或者说主角不要那么菲，大概还是可行的。但他又开启了亲情度又很废。而且妹子除了前几次是不知道怎么做看着主角被打了个半死最后自己拖了主角回去以外。可是由于老是拖主角回去找人疗伤，臂力蹭蹭蹭提高，又被镇里老治疗师看上开始学习治疗之后，这个局面就完全改变了。她拿了把菜刀去杀怪。不要问我为什么会是菜刀，主角以为是家里太穷没钱买装备，可是在妹子神勇地用菜刀砍了怪之后，她说了这么一句话。

妹子：其实和在厨房里杀鸡也没什么差别嘛。

顺便说一句，在大家都没死那个he里，妹子手里拿的是屠龙刀。我觉得我以后都无法面对屠龙宝刀号令天下这句话了。

但是一起打怪依然半点好感都没涨，倒是亲情度不断往上涨。主角急了，终于在某次打精英怪的时候，他替不知道为什么变成了主dps的妹子挡了一棍，在妹子的惊叫声中倒了下去。他想，这下可以涨好感度了吧？

等他醒来，他发现妹子在床边照顾他，后来从老治疗师口中得知妹子衣不解带照顾他几天几夜。妹子治疗术也获得了明显提高。然后他想，哎哟我去，看来这回好感度不知道要涨多少。

一打开界面，妹子好感度还是5，亲情度达到了75，底下有一行小字：真是不省心的哥哥，以后一定要找个很强的人照顾他。

主角：…………

主角干脆就装死，决定以后再也不看感情条了。然后在主角快痊愈的时候，妹子在屋外发现了一个满身是血的人。嗯，穿着黑袍的少年，看上去也没比主角大几岁。

妹子还是那种很善良的设定，就想救他。主角心里就打起了小九九。这可不行，现在不知道为什么妹子的好感度一直不涨，但要是妹子和这种男配发展了好感怎么办？我可是galgame主角啊！哪有这么可怜的主角！

（其实假如这个是hgame或者普通galgame的话，为什么会有那么多打怪真是个问题= =）

于是他跟因为老是把他拖回去导致臂力现在已经远胜于他的妹子说，你最近太累了，还是让我来吧。于是主角就拒绝了上来帮助的妹子，半拖半抱地把来路不明的少年带了回去。

妹子要治疗他，主角赶紧阻止：你是女孩子啊，照顾他一个男的有很多不方便，我来就好了。

妹子：可是哥哥你现在还没完全好。

主角：没关系，我是男人啊！

妹子亲情度又加了3，主角对此很麻木，就是在妹子看不到的地方对少年狞笑：嘿嘿，我吃不到你也别想吃到！

于是主角就在妹子指导下照顾了少年好几天。主角趁着妹子不在的时候不时会在日常护理的时候不时还会念叨吐槽，例如：我一看就知道你又是那种面恶心善或者面冷心善过去苦大仇深的设定。你肯定还得入队，不过我不讨厌你，只要你不跟我抢妹子大家还是好朋友。又例如：我擦，这么久还不醒，按设定肯定不是植物人啊！难道会是失忆梗？

其实，少年已经醒了，不过还在装昏迷。但是主角是个废柴，所以他不知道。然后第五天，少年觉得自己恢复得差不多了，就装作刚苏醒的样子。主角刚好给他擦完身，衣服还没奋斗完呢（事实上就是因为衣服扯了半天还没穿好不得不醒过来）。

主角：……

少年：……

主角：……（现在好像我刚刚在非礼他一样怎么办？不会因为这样被砍死吧？）

少年：……你是谁？

主角趁着这个机会蹭地往后退，觉得够远了才介绍自己，还说自己和妹妹住一起。不过对妹子的描述就一笔带过。可是在介绍的时候他就后悔了，尼玛这家伙一看就知道是法系的！拉开距离是找死啊！但是不做都做了，再走回去更诡异。

少年：那我又是谁？

主角：……卧槽！失忆梗！

少年：……（真好骗）

然后我不知道为什么可以看到感情条。少年好感度达到了10。

这真是个忧伤的故事。 

即使知道找治疗师也没用，但失忆还得找治疗师来看看吧。主角抱着这种想法跑了出去，不过没跑多远就跑回来跟少年解释：那啥，我刚刚只是替你擦身别误会，你……你自己穿一下衣服吧。然后又跑了出去。

主角回来的时候带着妹子和老治疗师，回到门前他先让他们在外面等下，自己先进去发现少年确实衣着整齐才让他们进去。

老治疗师果然什么都看不出来，就是指导了下接下来的一些注意事项就走了。

接下来因为少年醒过来就好办了，很多护理虽然也要做，例如擦身（当然主角并没有觉得有什么不好意思的），但是比之前方便许多。当然，还是主角继续帮忙。哦，对了这里有个插曲，主角因为已经习惯喂少年，少年醒来的第一天就习惯性地舀了一勺粥给少年。少年居然还吃了！吃了之后主角才反应过来，嗯。

在少年伤好之后，少年说自己好像想起了些片段，自己好像是个法师。主角心想，废话，看你那个打扮，是个人都知道你是法师。然后主角问他有没有想起自己的名字。少年说没有，主角说可是这样不方便，你给自己起个名字吧。少年说我一时也没什么好主意，你给我起个名字吧。主角是个起名废，他想了很久突然想到老年痴呆好像叫什么来着？阿尔茨海默病？前面好像是个人名！

主角：阿尔茨海默你觉得怎么样？

少年：……太长了（事实上是看表情就知道这个名字有问题）

主角：那短一点，海默？

少年就嗯了声，然后说自己也没什么地方好去，想跟着主角他们。主角当然答应了，海默入队。

然后他们就又在镇上接任务打怪。不得不说，有个法师加入确实好打了很多。事实上是主角有妹子和海默那么强的DPS，他觉得自己这么废有点碍手碍脚，干脆就当个打闷棍的好了。基本上他就是打闷棍、因为妹子敏捷明显提高觉得法师皮脆自觉替海默挡刀和防御交替。

虽然只是蹭级，但是他居然都升到了10+级= =

然后他们攒够了钱，准备离开这个小镇的时候主角突然想起一件很重要的事。

这难道不是一个galgame吗？为什么觉得跟RPG似的？不对！他之前下载的不是hgame吗！

主角感到自己的感情受到了极大的欺骗。lz觉得，其实只是他自己搞错选项而已=。=

最后，在离开小镇的时候，他打开了面板看状态，技能笔记上没写，就记得妹子攻击力奇高，据说用对付动植物的厨具还有攻击加成。此外妹子的亲情度79（LZ也不知道这里怎么计算的！这是梦嘛！大家意会就好！），好感度5，他觉得自己的心在滴血，但也已经放弃了治疗。然后他打开了海默的面板，好感度20+。

主角：原来他也有好感度显示的啊= =

主角：……

主角：等等！为什么他会有好感度！还有20+！

中间还有一堆冒险，但那些记忆也比较模糊，反正就是主角各种想断绝基友那边的好感度，可是因为个性以及各种奇葩的考虑好感度反而不断加，主角简直要跪。后面他们到了一个海滨城市的时候，情人节到了。主角觉得啊哈，情人节送礼时间到了，终于可以跟妹子加好感了！

于是他提前一天买了一大束玫瑰和巧克力，第二天送给妹子。

妹子很高兴，亲情度嗖地加满了，主角还能看到她的OS：哥哥真好，为了让我情人节别什么都收不到还送我玫瑰和巧克力。

主角内心默默滴血。然后妹子很好奇地问：哥哥你送了什么给海默？

主角：我送东西给他干吗？（还嫌弃好感度不够吗？）

妹子：可是你们是很好的朋友啊，情人节不是也有那种友情礼吗？他也只有你一个朋友了。

主角回去想了下，其实法师也经常帮助他，替他打怪辅导他各种常识什么的，在这种特殊的日子里不表示一下好像也不太好（LZ觉得其实是他脑子进水了，这个游戏摆明是要攻略角色的啊，不想攻略情人节表示个鬼啊，我先给兄弟爽一爽？）。但是主角觉得绝对不能送玫瑰花和巧克力这种明显会暴涨好感度的东西，于是他到书店里挑书。他觉得不能挑那种很便宜的，法师明显看过的书。最后他在某个角落里看到一本法师念叨过的因为太抢手都没货了的魔法书籍，就花钱买了下来。心里还吐槽还好情人节书不涨价，因为书加的好感度少。

于是他把书送给法师，法师很高兴。

主角拉开好感条一看，好感度暴涨25，飙到了70.

主角开始怀疑这个游戏的科学性。尼玛难道送书才是加好感度神器？ 

后面接了个任务。那个任务具体内容不记得了，就记得最后有个大迷宫。刚开始他们进去是那种像素风的，主角吐槽了句没经费了也不用这么坑，于是立刻换了一个超现实超NB的大型迷宫。然后他们在里面差点被困死了OTZ 还有很多很难打的怪！中间主角还替法师挡了一刀差点挂了，法师瞬间暴走把怪全都清了，迷宫当时明明没走出来结果墙壁被打穿了！被打穿了！！！！

反正主角的血那个流啊，妹子在治疗的时候他顺便看了下法师的好感度分散注意力。啊擦，居然都86了，这好感度一点都不科学，怎么加起来的。

后面主角终于止住血，也好了点，法师主动要抱主角，主角死活不肯，最后变成了扶。本来法师打算直接出迷宫的，可是主角不愿意，说我们就可以完成任务了啊，还是走完吧。法师拗不过主角，就扶着主角走了进去。

最后主角拿到任务物品，可是启动了一个杵在那里的碑。上面的碑文居然发光了。

主角看不懂那些文字，问基友那上面写着什么。法师解读了出来。大意就是要毁灭世界的魔王即将复活，来到这里取走宝物的人，你已经被选为勇者。去打败魔王吧！

主角：……诶？

这难道不是一个galgame吗！攻略到最后好像攻略了个男人就算了，为什么还有打败魔王这种传统RPG设定！

这个时候消失已久的选项终于跳出来要让主角选择了。

A拯救世界  
B这难道不是一个galgame吗！

主角果断选择了B，他完全不信这种东西好吗！为什么galgame里会有魔王，又为什么会有这么诡异的展开啊！

于是他们离开了，达成了结局一。

结局一居然还有那种素描风的CG= =

主角和自己的同伴继续自己的冒险生活，魔物并没有增多，也没有任何魔王可能归来的兆头。你放心了。然后某一天，大地碎裂，海洋蒸发，不但生命消亡，连这个世界最基本的构造都崩坏了。

系统提示：为什么你还会以为这是普通的galgame呢？

主角觉得很坑爹，他要读档！

于是他读档了，还是那个选项。他选择了拯救世界。

基友很激动地说：你疯了吗？你看你的实力，像是能够打败拥有毁灭世界能力的大魔王的勇者吗？（主角：虽然是这样也别说出来啊！）你怎么知道这个碑文说的就是真的？即使是真的有魔王要复活，你怎么知道这个碑文是每个人都能看到？它就是在海选勇者打败大魔王！

主角默默在心里吐槽：现实还会上军队，这个是游戏就别指望还有人海或者海选这种事了。

这个时候又弹出了选项。

A继续拯救世界  
B决定再考虑一下

还考虑啥，上次直接就达成了BE好吧！主角选了A，然后就进入了没办法跳的动画，达成了结局二。

他们离开迷宫之后，主角决定为打败魔王做准备。可是某天，他突然被人从后面打晕。醒来以后他发现自己脚踝被人用锁链锁住，连在墙壁上。他躺在一个陌生的屋子里。没多久他听到说话声，他赶紧装睡，隐约听到老大这样的词句。等一个人离开之后，另一个人推门进来，那个人说：我知道你醒了。

主角睁开眼睛，基友站在他面前。主角问基友为什么要这么做。基友说我不能让你去送死，你的实力太差了。

就这样，主角被基友禁锢起来，似乎还xxoo过了，可是居然没有肉的CG，差评！

后来，魔物越来越多。某天基友终于说要放主角自由，但是要再等等。后来主角再没有见过基友，是基友的手下把主角放走的。外面的魔物已经消失，主角问基友去了哪里。基友的手下没有回答，但是主角已经知道了。

系统提示：没见过那么蠢的连续BE的人。你还不知道你基友是个什么货色吗？再仔细想想！ 

主角重新读档，在基友这个问题上选了B，决定再考虑一下。于是他们回去了。

主角养好伤以后觉得还是得去打魔王，所以开始有意识地训练自己，基友却越来越沉默。终于某一天晚上，基友跑来问主角，你是不是一定要去打魔王。

选项跳了出来。

A大声地告诉他，是！  
B沉默

主角想到之前那个被锁起来的剧情，就选择了沉默。

基友说我明白了，我们还没比试过吧？那我们先来打一场。

这个决斗特么不能拒绝！直接进战斗画面！

主角果然被打败了，基友把主角压在地上说，你连我都打不过，却还妄图打败魔王。

主角总觉得气氛不太对，又不敢回话。结果在这个气氛很不对的时候，基友的脸越靠越近，基友和主角居然来了个长吻！

这里得到接吻cg一张。

然后基友放开主角，离开了。

第二天妹子很焦急地跑去找主角说基友不见了。主角想，在意料之中，但还是很失落。

主角是知道自己很废的，所以他决定好好练级打怪。所以他努力练级练技能，升级蹭蹭蹭的，终于没那么废了。他觉得也可以去打魔王了。然而，尽管可以临时组队，可是那些人一点也不好用！法师没有一个有他家海默厉害！其他职业也不是法师啊！他觉得队伍里还是要有个法师才好！于是他想，还是得找回他家海默才行。

而且好感度都那么高了！！！妹子现在还是5！！！5啊！！！！其他人的好感度也涨不了！！！除了那家伙还有可能之外还能找谁！（我看这段其实很想吐槽：喂，说好的不当基佬呢-_-///究竟什么时候从的啊！）

主角带着妹子到处找，终于在之前情人节送书的那个海滨城市找到了基友的线索。

基友好像弄了个秘密组织，他探明组织总部在哪里（梦里这段探查的游戏方式突然变神秘视线风的解谜游戏！不要问楼主为什么！楼主不知道！）之后，就跑到那个秘密组织总部找基友。

总部静悄悄的，基友就坐在那里等着他，似乎早就知道主角会来了一样。

主角觉得要糟，可能又要开打了。

主角问基友到底回不回来，基友摇头说，虽然你进步了很多，但还是太弱了。主角很气愤，你妹啊，劳资是主角啊！你一个莫名其妙就可以把好感度加得乱七八糟高的隐藏攻略对象有什么资格说我！你明明是隐藏攻略对象好感度比正经的三个女主还容易加好感还好意思说我弱！

不要试图理解主角逻辑，楼主也没能理解。

然后他们打了起来，主角……果然又输了。

主角又被基友压在地上，主角心想不会又要亲吧？基友问他：就这样你还要去送死？主角一个鸡血上头说：那你呢！你去不还是送死！

结果基友说：我不会死，我不会丢下你一个人的。

主角想，所以到时候准备一起死？

他还迷迷糊糊着，基友把他抱了起来，摁到会议桌上狠狠地干了一次。这里有HCG，主角大腿被按成M字后插入。

于是达成了结局三。

主角又（为什么要说又？）被基友关了起来。但是跟结局二不一样，结局二xxoo会说似乎是因为只有主角衣服凌乱的样子我只是怀疑xo过，这里真是……收了十几张HCG。基本上基友不在外面奔波，就是在屋子里和主角鬼混。我记得有一张cg是基友用召唤出来的藤蔓捆绑主角。反正最后，基友和很多人一起杀死了魔王，但是基友也没把主角放出去。因为基友觉得主角当时只是气话，不一定是喜欢他，所以就把他关起来，继续每天……xxoo。从此，世界和平了，主角失去了人身自由。

系统提示：我叫你去拯救世界，你去拯救拯救世界的人那饥渴难耐的长枪。

主角恼羞成怒：我要读档！ 

记得梦里要推倒魔王蛮恶心的。那家伙血厚攻高，还有十几次血皮掉底再满血复活改变形态的机会。我觉得主角打魔王打得快要吐了，我也不是很记得魔王那十几次形态具体样子。

反正主角读档了，他回到找基友前的时候。他决定这回再也不找基友了，他自己去打魔王！

他随便组了个人然后和妹子一起去打魔王。魔王很难打，反正各种变变变，最后主角没赢，挂了，最后他见到基友赶到抱住他。主角不知道为什么有点后悔。其实他觉得自己好像是有点喜欢基友的。

于是达成结局四：

主角死了，暴走的基友杀死了魔王，拯救了世界。基友把主角的骨灰用东西装好，放进背囊里，按照很久以前他们规划好的旅行路线一路走过去。妹子在一个城镇停留下来，开了一家旅店。基友每年会带着主角（……）去妹子的旅店住上那个十天半个月，然后继续启程。

妹子也劝过基友，主角还活着绝对不会希望他那样行尸走肉地活着的。她觉得，主角最后是因为觉得基友那样生活也很幸福所以不想打扰他才没有再去找他组队。

但是基友依然拒绝改变，继续着和主角的旅程。

系统提示：我该怎么说你才好？废柴成这样真的好吗？还不如继续拯救你对象那饥渴难耐的长枪。

主角不知道为什么觉得心里很不舒服，继续要求读档。

这回读档前主角先询问了吐槽他太废柴的系统后的是否需要帮助，得知按照他目前的路线，不找基友死的几率很大，除非他能刷到很高级，技能操作很NB，那就可以活。

主角想，不好意思，我就是个废柴。这是鄙视我吗！

于是主角这回读档回找基友前。因为和基友交手过一次所以他很清楚基友和自己差距有多大，要基友重新入队估计就得打败基友。已经当了好几次拯救世界男人背后的男人的主角还很没节操地想了下，能不能通过在床上打败基友让基友重新入队呢？

当然是不行，因为每次都是他自己被干得死去活来！其实为什么基友一个法师能够把他公主抱起来还能体力那么充沛地干他这真是个问题！

主角决定推迟去找基友的时间，继续努力练级。他再去找基友，决定假如打输了，等结局CG完了再读档就好。（不要问我为什么要等那个结局CG出完再说，估计他是真的被干得很舒服吧）

他这回又去找基友，看到基友出来就说，我知道你肯定要说你不会回来，因为我太弱了。总之，我们先打一场再说。基友：……好。

于是又打了起来。

打得很惨烈，但最后主角还是赢了。

主角说：你看，我现在也能和你打几回了。你回来好不好？我们一起去打大魔王。

基友说：虽然你能够打败我，可是还不能打败魔王。

主角死皮赖脸地说：可是我们可以一起去啊。

基友不知道为什么笑了，重新入队。

不要问我逻辑在哪里，这两个基佬的逻辑就是没有逻辑。

主角这回打完拉开基友的面板一看，好感度满了= =b

后面三个人一起去练级练了一段时间，换了装备去推魔王。

之前说了，推魔王感觉很恶心。其实在走到魔王前面那些陷阱也挺恶心的，一不小心就中招。主角他们不带够药就很容易杯具。之前主角和不熟的人组队的时候每次死亡面对系统的嘲笑他都是快跳过去，这回他还是有仔细问系统攻略的，前面妹子那些死亡点也是在这里问出来。不过孤女这条线本来就很难走，因为他成功闪避了其他数条死亡BE更多的线（主角：孤女必须亲闺女啊！不然干吗那么多条线！），而他现在走的这条线。这妹子还好是亲情满格，在拯救世界线里假如亲情度不足她会被魔化成魔女，还有可能在最后被魔王附身。妹子假如是这个结局是没办法转回原样的，但也有HE的可能。其实主角看着魔女那前凸后翘的身材还是默默吐血了下。为什么他没能刷高妹子好感现在只能和个基佬绑定呢？虽然这个基佬也没什么不好的。

因为推魔王的过程也很艰难，所以这个说是一个结局，其实主角打出的一共三个结局才对。分别有：妹子死了，基友死了，和大家都活了下来的结局。

第一次推魔王，推倒魔王的时候，第一次妹子挂了，达成结局五（1）。

主角和基友在一个风景优美的地方埋葬了妹子。把据说是她父母留给她的遗物带在身上。主角发现那个遗物上的文字和碑文有点像，但也不敢确定。他和基友继续旅程，只是每年都会回去拜祭一下妹子。过了五年，他们在一个小村庄里发现了一个被一群小孩欺负的小女孩。那个小女孩是在某一天被遗弃在村口的，而她的样子，非常像死去的妹子。

主角和基友觉得她是妹子的转世，就收养了她。一家三口最后在某个城市停留了下来，开了家书店。

主角觉得很不爽，凭什么要死妹子？我要读档！

因为主角觉得就是最后推魔王导致的一些技术问题，所以只是回到推魔王的最后一战前那里。

继续很恶心的推倒魔王过程。结果这回，还是因为不够药，基友挂了！

于是达成结局五（2）：

主角和妹子埋葬了基友，主角去酒馆买醉，妹子在一旁安慰，最后妹子说他不会希望看到你这样的。

主角：你说得对，所以我要读档。

妹子：诶？

系统提示：你就不能等我播完CG再读档吗！

这回主角觉得肯定是准备不足了。所以他们回到了踏入魔王城之前那里，继续练级，努力练级。然后死命囤药，等觉得够了再去打。

但是由于这样的时间拖得有点久，突然某一天魔物出现在外界，到处肆虐，平民出现不少死伤。主角很不忍，就决定不再拖，跑去推魔王。

继续那烦到死的推魔王过程。终于，魔王被推倒了。他们都活了下来，达成了结局五（3）。

他们因为打败了魔王（因为魔物肆虐，国王终于发现原来有魔王存在= =），成为了英雄，并获得高额赏赐。

妹子很可怜那些因为魔物而成为孤儿的孩子，决定在受灾最重的城市留下来，办了个孤儿院抚养那些孩子。主角和基友把那些赏赐都给了她，也在一切走上正轨之后继续旅途。

在他们游历到想找个地方停下来的时候，就回到了妹子所在的那个城市开了家书店，有时会过去帮下妹子的忙。

系统提示：终于拯救世界了，你也不容易。

老实说，我一直觉得这个很旧的梦超级NB，我简直是梦出了一整条游戏隐藏线

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我经常做很精彩的梦，但是要尽快记下来，否则很多细节会忘记。这个梦算是比较完整的，但是前面应该有改动，因为这个主角前面死了很多次，实在不符合一个galgame（？）的难度，所以把打斗难度全都调了。
> 
> 是的，前面和妹子单独旅行的时候，主角死了很多次很多次= =b 我也不知道为什么一个galgame在我梦里会有那么多打斗。虽然我没玩过魂系，但是对主角这种弱鸡来说，和魂系可能没区别了吧= =b
> 
> 很久以前以排骨的马甲在xqw发过


End file.
